


Dismissed

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru's love for his mother and need to surpass his father has been distorted into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru loved his mother. He longed for her love and respect in return. She dismissed him from her chambers with little acknowledgment of his leaving. He’d left her unsatisfied once again. This time she’s looked positively bored while he’d worked his hardest on top of her. Her doting was starting to take on more of a mocking tone. He had to win her love back. He needed to be precious to her again. He had to make her quake with pleasure. Not just because of his fragile ego but because he needed to surpass his father in all things, even this.


End file.
